


Quarrel

by Transparency



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparency/pseuds/Transparency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一言不合就啪啪啪，反正没有来一发不能解决的问题。<br/>可是当啪啪啪中途一言不合了怎么办呢【。】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> 二二的脑洞。投喂二二的粮食w  
> 一个脑洞硬是让我生生拖了半年变成了生贺(还不怎么好吃)真是太抱歉了_(:_」∠)_  
> 背景设定是小舰长和大副刚开始谈恋爱不久所以没同居没正式链接各种不稳定阶段。  
> 一如既往地磨磨唧唧啰啰嗦嗦腻腻歪歪【。】

传送室的门无声地滑开，企业号的指挥官和首席医官步履匆匆地冲了进来。

"Mr.Scott。情况汇报。"

"窝马上就能锁定尖长的信号！再一分钟就好！"

"靠，Scotty你能再快一点吗下面到处都是反叛军！谁知道——"

"不要催窝惹！窝这就——嘿逮到你们了！两人传送，指挥官！"

传送室内唯二的两位蓝衫立马将视线从噼里啪啦敲击操纵台的轮机长身上挪开，转移到了传送台上开始物质化的那个金色身影上。

他们的舰长满身尘污衣衫不整地出现在那里，左一道血痕右一块黑灰的脸上唯有一双满是笑意闪着光的蓝眼睛和呲出那两排小白牙是干净的。他扶着一名龇牙咧嘴瘸着腿的红衫安全组成员，歪着脑袋笑眯眯地和他亲爱的大副打招呼。

"嘿Spocky！想我了没！"

"我这么大个人你是根本没看见吗！眼睛出问题的话正好让我一道检查一下！"

Jim缩了一下，冲McCoy露出一个乖巧讨好的笑。

"啊…也很高兴见到你啊Bones…正好Mr.Jefferson需要治疗一下他腿上的伤口，我就把他交给你啦！"

McCoy立刻招来了不知道突然从哪里冒出来的小护士让她把伤员扶去医疗室，然后一把拎住企图趁乱蹑手蹑脚逃跑的舰长的衣领，一边咆哮一边拖着他往医疗室走。

"想跑？！有本事逃跑有本事给我毫发无损地回来啊！"

"我本来也没什么事啊Bones…就那么几个小擦伤不打紧的…先让我回去洗个澡换身衣服嘛我脏死了一定会弄得你纤尘不染的医疗室到处泥灰和细菌的…"

"你还好意思说？！信不信我&@＃%………"

被揪着衣领子拖走的舰长大人抬起头给了默默地走在一旁的指挥官一个我见犹怜的狗狗眼。

"亲爱的救我啊…"

半瓦肯面无表情目不斜视地盯着前方，无视两侧纷纷闪避的路过舰员，在背后紧握成拳的双手渐渐放松，最后落到了身体两侧。Spock瞥了自家舰长兼伴侣一眼，丝毫不为所动地开口。

"抱歉舰长，恕难从命。请安静配合医官的检查和治疗。"

唯一一个能从McCoy手里拯救自己的人选拒绝合作，Jim只能哼哼唧唧不情不愿地跟着去了医疗室。

了解到Jim确实如他自己所说的那样并无大碍后，Spock就直接回到舰桥执勤并组织各部门汇报去了。而Jim，在被心情不佳的首席医官丢了一个真皮再生器修复他的那几个小伤口后，就被McCoy故意一直扣押到了阿尔法班次结束才被放行。

Jim拖着疲惫不堪的身躯回到了自己的舱室，然后一边径直走向浴室一边随手甩掉身上脏兮兮的制服。

刚刚打了场游击又被四条腿的外星叛军追着跑了场马拉松之后，他现在只想先洗一个长长的热水澡在床上瘫一会儿，其他的事都可以之后再说。比如来上一大杯热腾腾的意式浓缩，同时躺在他美妙的床上做一些自己拖延了几天的文书工作。

温热的水流的确洗掉了他大部分的不适和疲惫。Jim调高了舱室内的温度，草草地擦了擦头发，只在腰上围了条毛巾就直接扑向了复制机。两份奶不加糖，完美的口感。不过他刚把那杯滚烫的，美妙的咖啡捧进手里，他的舱室门就嗡地一声滑开了。他转过头，果不其然是他家尽职尽责的好大副，手里拿着PADD，估计是来做任务简报说明的。

Spock面无表情地盯着自家近乎全裸的舰长……的胸，好不容易才把眼睛从那慷慨地展露在他眼前的大片大片光滑可口的肌肤上撕下来，然后面不改色地对上Jim戏谑的目光，只是点头致意的动作略显局促。

"舰长。"

"指挥官。"

Jim恶意满满地咧咧嘴，毫无坐相地往沙发上一倒，歪着脑袋对Spock招招手，然后拍拍自己身边的那一小块空位，示意他坐到自己旁边来。

Spock犹豫了一下，最终还是走了过去浑身僵硬地坐下，艰难地克制着自己非礼勿视，尤其不要去看身边那人大敞的双腿间那块堪堪遮住关键部位的小毛巾。他深呼一口气，盯着PADD上的那些数据和图表以及各部门的报告清了清思绪——嗯对他是打算过来干正事的——准备开始做自己的任务简报说明。

他甫一张口，Jim就黏糊糊地凑到他的耳边暧昧地呵了一口气，压低了嗓音开口。

"你是来干什么的…？我亲爱的大副？工作汇报…还是我？"

半瓦肯无声地吞了口口水。

"我来做本次任务的简报说明，舰长。请让我先完成自己的工作。"

"这东西又不急，明早再做也可以的。"

Jim忿忿地轻咬了一口嘴边薄荷绿色的尖耳朵。

"……您头发上的水滴到我肩上了，舰长。"

Spock侧过身把噘起嘴的Jim推回原来的位置让他坐好。他伸出手，指尖似是不经意地轻轻沿着Jim漂亮的锁骨线条刷上去，顺势抽走搭在对方脖子上的那条毛巾，认认真真地把Jim还有几分潮湿的头发擦干。  
Jim禁不住有点脸红，没办法谁让他最吃这一套。Spock这种仿佛对待什么易碎的珍宝一样的态度总是能让他像个十五岁小女生一样小鹿乱撞。他清了清嗓子，并起腿乖巧地低着头任由自己融化在Spock温柔的触摸下。

Spock完成了自己手上的活计，满意地点点头将毛巾放下，然后拾起自己刚刚放置一旁的PADD重新开始。

"那么舰长，本次任务的完成度为93.469%，未完成部分主要是由于HX-253号星球当地的反政府武装组织——"

而Jim聪明地选择在此时啜饮了一口自己的咖啡，然后半是有心使坏半是条件反射地发出了一声悠长沙哑的呻吟。

Spock四平八稳波澜不惊的声音结巴了一下，然后卡在那里不动了。

Spock再一次深吸一口气。他敢以瓦肯人的记忆力做担保，这个声音和前天晚上当他用自己的性器将对方的甬道缓缓撑开填满后Jim发出的呻吟相似度高达79.164%。

他尽自己所能地板起面孔，用略带谴责的目光看向他坏心眼的伴侣。

"舰长。请专心…并停止发出这种不合时宜的声响进一步干扰我的汇报。"

Jim无辜地眨眨眼，吐了吐舌头。

"抱歉啦，Spock。不过这也不能全赖我啊，这个咖啡真的好喝到罪恶！不枉我花了三个晚上改写复制机的代码调整它的味道。"

然后Jim转了转眼睛，放下了咖啡杯，突然起身跨坐在了Spock的身上。他伸出一根手指戳了戳那个浑身僵硬的半瓦肯，然后指尖轻佻地顺着对方的胸膛一路向下。

"你刚刚说…不要进一步地干扰你的汇报…？所以说你的确是已经受到我的影响了，是吗？"

"……舰长，请你——"

Jim的手指直接落到了Spock被半勃顶得鼓起一块的裤裆揉了一把，眯起眼睛笑得像只柴郡猫。

"哎呀。逮到你啦♪"

Spock终于从死机状态恢复过来做出了回应。

PADD往一旁的茶几上一丢，他一手抓住对方四处乱摸的那只手的手腕，一手抚上金毛舰长的背，将仍在不安分地扭来扭去的Jim牢牢按在怀里，以便制止他进一步的挑逗。

就算动不了手还动不了口吗。Jim直接把脑袋埋进Spock的颈窝里蹭了蹭，然后探出舌尖舔了一口眼前修长白皙的脖颈。

Spock喉咙底端轻微地震出一声低沉的响动，隐隐能分辨出一丝挫败的恼意，翻身将Jim压在了沙发上。

"哇哦。Easy, tiger。"

Jim伸手揽上Spock的后颈，微微抬起头，有些试探地吻上对方的嘴唇。

开始的时候只是简单地将彼此的嘴唇印在一起磨蹭，小小的舔舐和轻柔的撕咬，温柔缱绻，甜美绵长。后来不知是谁先将舌尖伸进了对方的口腔，勾着彼此的舌头纠缠不休。接着顺理成章地发展成仿佛想要将对方吞噬殆尽的激烈啃咬，舌头互相推挤着试图抢占上风。Jim一手从对方的后颈滑进那片一丝不乱的乌发间放肆地以手指随性纠缠，一手撩起对方整整齐齐的科学官制服下摆，代替唇舌饥渴地划过每一寸火热的肌肤。Spock的双手则贪婪地享用着身下凉爽的肌肤那温凉光滑的触感，毫无章法地胡乱摸了一阵后，情难自禁地隔着那条仍顽强坚守着阵地的小毛巾钳住Jim结实挺翘手感极好的臀瓣用力地揉捏了几下，直到Jim在他的嘴里发出一声呜咽般的呻吟，气喘吁吁地将他从自己身上推开。

"等，等一下——你先停——"

Spock试图压回去继续他们的亲吻，未果。Jim这回是坚定地把他推到一旁直起了身。

"你先别动。"

"怎么了？"

Jim听得出自家男朋友声音中轻微的沮丧和困惑，但他只是凑过去啄了啄Spock泛着薄荷绿色的耳尖。

"再这么继续亲下去没准我就丢脸地直接射出来了…难得有时间，不想试试看慢慢来？"

Jim微微喘息，轻笑着提议。他站起身扯下那块不辱使命的小毛巾丢在地上，直接扑倒在床上然后翻个身岔开腿躺好。一串流畅连贯的动作之后，他扭过头看向仍毫无动作的Spock，对方那种眼神幽暗努力克制自己的样子不禁令他想起了驯服的凶兽，浑身紧绷着蓄势待发，只等一个进攻的许可便会扑上去将猎物一击致命。

不知为何，这倒是令他更加性奋了。

他舔了舔唇，挑了挑眉毛给出了那种许可。

"愣着干嘛，脱衣服啊。"

令他略感意外的是，Spock并没有像他想象中的那样扯掉衣服低吼着扑上来。他只是继续用那种满是欲望的眼神锁定住Jim的一举一动，然后像平常一样举止优雅地褪下一件件衣物。现在反倒是Jim有点按捺不住，他一边毫不掩饰地盯着Spock慢条斯理地将衣服叠好放在沙发上的动作，一边毫无羞耻心地将腿分得更开，一只手贴着小腹滑下去握住了自己的性器，心不在焉地随手撸动着。

Spock见状倒是没有出声阻止，只是继续脱掉裤子，以热切而专注的目光凝视Jim在床上落落大方地舒展四肢敞开身躯抚慰自己，低沉的喘息声间偶尔掺杂一两声发甜的呻吟，半阖的蓝眼睛转圜过来盯住自己，神色间七分情动三分迷离。

即便是对于瓦肯人而言，这样的景色也太令人心旌动摇欲罢不能了。Spock稍显急迫地脱掉身上最后一件衣物随意地扔在了沙发上，但最后还是强迫自己把内裤扯平在自己的那一摞衣服上放好，借此稳了稳心神，才终于迈着如同精准计算过一样的步伐一步一步走到了床边。他翻出床头柜里的润滑剂扔在枕边，跨上床整个覆在Jim上方，单手握住Jim的一双手腕，用轻柔却不容拒绝的力度将它们钉在了Jim的头顶。埋首于对方的脖颈间，Spock略显贪婪地嗅闻了一口伴侣掺杂着水汽和情欲的潮湿，美妙的气息。他微微侧过头，在人类形状精致的锁骨上反复用嘴唇摩挲啮咬了几口，接着仿佛是对待他那些精密的实验仪器那般，小心翼翼地在伴侣蜜金色的肌肤上印下一个个温柔细致的吻。他另一只空闲的手指尖略分，一一追溯着那些吻掠过的痕迹，微凉的指腹在Jim的身上点开一朵朵欲望的火花。

"Spock…快点…想要你进来。"

半瓦肯意犹未尽地舔舔唇抬起头，只在那双属于人类的眼睛里寻得到一丝调笑的痕迹。

"慢慢来？"

Jim夸张地叹口气，不耐地在对方身下扭动着，厚着脸皮抬起下身意有所指地撞上自家伴侣同样炙热坚挺的勃起。

"看起来不太适合我们。"

Spock挑挑眉，明智地对此不予置评，只顺从地单手撬开润滑剂的盖子，然后将那些微凉的胶状物挤在了手心里。

他的另一只手松开了自己的钳制，指尖怜惜地抚上Jim颧骨上因刚刚横生变故的任务而留下的一小片淤青。

然后，不知怎么，十分突兀地，他"聪明地"决定在这种时候和他的伴侣兼直属上级长官谈一谈任务安全问题。

"舰长，我想我必须要向你指出，你今天在明知HX-253号星球殖民地政局不稳的情况下，仍坚持让我留守舰上，只带两名安全官独自一人与政府首脑私下会晤的决定是极为不明智的。"

Jim："………？？？"

Spock一本正经地点点头，一边将一根沾满润滑的手指缓缓推进Jim的后穴做着扩张，一边用那种正儿八经作报告的声音继续说道。

"身为你的大副，根据星际舰队高级军官条例第三十八条第五款a条目，在这种情况下我有权要求陪同出席…"

Jim："……？！？！？？？"

"Spock，"Jim咬牙切齿，"你不觉得…呃啊——你不觉得现在说这个不太合适吗？！"

Spock歪歪头，将第三根手指的指尖挤了进去，微微分开手指撑开那圈紧致的穴口，然后将手指送到更深的地方开始进进出出。

"我看不出此刻的时机有何不妥，舰长。"

而令Jim感到好气又好笑的是，Spock的语气见鬼的真挚。

"鉴于我在任务开始前曾向你提出过同样的建议，而当我想要和你进一步探讨任务细节，并向你指出你的决策下达的过于迅速，似乎并未经过审慎思考，因而有欠缜密，存在着很大的人身安全隐患的时候，你不合逻辑地命令我保持安静，并直接服从执行你的指令。所以在我看来…"

Spock一脸无辜地弯了弯手指，食指精准地按到那个敏感的腺体上打着圈地磨蹭，将Jim准备说出口的反驳和咒骂全部逼作一声声绵软无力的呻吟。

"在我看来这个时机十分符合逻辑。"

Jim怒火中烧的同时又欲火焚身，Spock那些纤长的手指给他带来的那种不间断的精准的快感让他甚至无法说出一句完整的话。特别是当Spock看见他咬了咬嘴唇，深吸一口气张开嘴想要重新组织一下语言的时候，故意用力按了按他的前列腺，激得他险些被自己的口水呛住。生理和心理上的双重刺激让他眼角霎时泛起了泪花。

他妈的，Jim Kirk从来都没有被人逼得没法还嘴说不出话的时候。哪怕是在床上也不行。

Jim稍稍调整了一下呼吸，收敛了一下心神。然后他用力收缩了一下后穴，紧紧包裹挤压那些敏感得要命的手指，并趁Spock呼吸一滞的瞬间一把抓过他轻轻摩挲着自己脸颊的手指一口咬住，极尽所能地开始利用自己那条灵巧的舌头。他将那些白皙漂亮的手指一根根地含进嘴里，温热的舌尖轻轻刷过每一处指尖修剪整齐的指甲边缘，亲吻那些略带薄茧的指腹，仔细舔舐较为敏感的指缝，在每处指节上轻轻啮咬。半瓦肯在他的头顶发出一声轻小的，窒息似的声响。Jim忍不住露出一点胜利的笑意，再接再厉地将对方的食中二指重新吮进嘴里认认真真地吸咬了一阵，才波地一声抽出来，在对方掌心里最后印下一枚湿漉漉的吻。

Jim抬起头，心满意足地看着面色葱翠，全副心神都放在调整自己粗重的喘息和克制自己不要大声呻吟的自家男友——哈，现在看看谁才是那个说不出话的人——舔舔唇语气严肃皮笑肉不笑地开口。

"首先，他妈的看在再过几分钟你的老二就要塞进我的屁股里的份上，叫我Jim。

其次，我当时的决策没什么不妥的地方。我自己一个人就能搞定，反叛军冲进来之前我已经把对方的实际情况和难处全都套得差不多了。即便是后来反叛军闯进来了，我还是带着Rawson和Jeffers全须全尾地回来了。虽然Jeffers受了轻伤，但是Bones几分钟就把他治好了。

最后，在我的床上就按我的规矩来。永远别他妈在上床的时候跟我讨论公务。你要么就好好专心干我，或者让我干你，要么干脆就给我滚下来。"

然后他又缩了缩后穴夹紧了那几根仍塞在他屁股里毫无动作的手指。

"你听明白了吗，指挥官？"

Spock低吟了一声，点点头，撤出了手指。

"那好。"

Jim满意地点点头，翻了个身伏跪在床上，双手抓住床头板微微翘起臀部。

"现在我命令你指挥官，取悦我，满足我。把你那个粗大的老二塞进来填满我。"

Jim微微回过头对上Spock眼眸中那团燃烧着的墨色，眯起漾着浓重粘稠的情欲的蔚蓝双瞳勾了勾嘴角。

"立刻马上，指挥官。"

Spock眯起眼睛，没给任何警示就钳住Jim的腰，一手扶住自己的完全勃起尺寸可观的阴茎塞进Jim一张一合的洞口一插到底。

"唔——！…呜啊，哈……"

半瓦肯一手覆上Jim捏着床头板用力到泛白的指节，用拇指打着圈轻轻磨蹭，一手仍牢牢固定住Jim肌肉紧绷的腰肢，避免了他条件反射地想要向前挪动微微逃离的动作。Spock细细品尝着自家伴侣那一声悠长沙哑的呻吟，和紧随其后的一串略微颤抖的急促喘息，绷紧了全身肌肉克制住自己进一步的动作，等待着伴侣放松下来适应自己。他低下头小口舔舐吮吻着Jim的后颈和耳廓，另一只手撤回来轻柔地一遍遍从上至下地刷过Jim的脊背，指尖感受着伴侣透过肌肤传达出的那种酸胀的不适感渐渐趋于缓和，直到Jim终于又呼出颤抖的一口气，微微动了动腰。

Spock亲了亲伴侣耳朵下方那一小块敏感的软肉，嘶声问道。

"…Jim？"

"我还好…就，嗯…动你的…"

Spock于是便扣住伴侣的腰开始抽送，几乎有些着迷地看着自己充血肿胀成橄榄色的性器重复消失沉入自家伴侣圆润挺翘的臀瓣间。他的速度不快，然而每一下都几乎是全部抽出再整根没入，以一种稳定的节奏操得又狠又深，每一次都能逼出Jim一声沙哑绵长尾音发颤的鼻音或呜鸣。

"操…Spock…你…嗯…快点——"

半瓦肯闷哼了一声，默默地按照伴侣的意愿加快了速度。Jim在愈发激烈的撞击中不复刚刚的清明，有意压制过的呻吟渐渐开始掺杂进低声的呜咽，用力攥着床头板的指尖无力地放松下滑，直至整个上半身都伏在了床上。他完全放弃了要重新找回自己脑子的念头，肆意地放任自己沉溺在情欲的热潮中什么也不想，只管享受身后爱人炙热的身躯修长的手指粗长的阴茎带给他的快感，无意识地随口吐出那些凌乱破碎的词语。

"嗯…Spock…啊——那里…更多…嗯……"

"Jim…ashayam…"

"还要…呜——哈啊…爱你…嗯…"

Spock的喘息声也开始慢慢加重，喉咙底端偶尔颤动着发出几声粗哑的低吟。他微微用力将Jim有些软掉的腰肢拉的更高，一手绕到伴侣胸前玩弄起那两粒硬挺起来的乳尖，同时垂下头将嘴里喃喃低语出的那些音色奇妙的瓦肯词汇用炙热的亲吻烙在Jim那绷紧起伏着的线条优美的背肌上。Jim下意识地抱住面前的一只枕头把脸埋进去，在Spock又快又准地操进他的身体里，并用那该死的双脊完美地重重磨蹭过肠道内的腺体的瞬间，咬紧枕套勉强憋回一声过于丢脸的没准还带着哭腔的尖叫。

"Spock…我快…呜！快要——"

"是的…ashayam…"

Spock收回在伴侣胸前爱抚着的那只左手，转而将它覆上了Jim其中一只死死地揪住枕头的手，与其纠缠着十指相扣。然后他加快了动作以一种根本就是非人类的速度和力度，精准地一遍又一遍地撞击着Jim最深处和最敏感的那一点，没用多久就让Jim扬起脖颈绷紧了身躯发出一声高亢尖锐的呜咽，浑身颤抖着迎来了高潮，后穴痉挛着绞紧仍在体内进出着的性器，身前未曾施加任何触碰的阴茎跳动着将白色的稠液射在了床单上。

Jim脑子一片空白地倒在自己刚刚制造的那一团狼藉的床单上急剧地大口大口喘息着，Spock体贴地放慢了速度，甚至最终静止在伴侣仍不时抽搐几下的肠道内，一边俯身亲吻着Jim微微泛红，略略沾染上一丝咸涩的水汽的眼角，一边等待着他从高潮过后过于敏感的余韵中恢复过来。

而Jim在自己的大脑刚刚找回一点自持后的第一件事，就是一脚把Spock从身上踹到了床下。

Spock："………………"

Jim自顾自地在身下的床单上草草擦掉残留在自己肚皮上的精液，翻滚到较为干净的另一侧慵懒地舒展开身体伸了个懒腰，然后偏过头对着Spock露出一个颇为恶劣的坏笑。

"我还生着你的气呢，指挥官。自己解决去吧。"

Spock有生以来从未像现在这样感受到过如此之多的，名为"挫败感"的情绪在胸腔里郁闷地撞来撞去。不过他还是像个瓦肯人一样忍住了自己无奈的叹息和翻白眼的冲动。

"Jim…ashaya…请你听我解释…"

Jim又伸了个懒腰，哼出一声甜蜜愉悦的鼻音。他转过来侧躺着面对Spock，在枕头上支起一边手臂撑着脑袋。灵动的蓝眼睛在仍微微泛红的眼眶里闪着促狭的光转了一转，故意缓慢又色情地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，轻笑着开口。

"看在刚才足够美妙的性爱的份上，给你个机会。你有六十秒的时间解释，为什么你会脑子短路地在上床的时候指责我鲁莽冲动不合逻辑决策失误——顺说在我看来这个任务完成的还算不错——然后我可以考虑考虑要不要借只手给你帮帮忙，所以你最好多说点好听的。不不不，就站在床边儿上说就行不用过来。你可以开始了，指挥官。"

Spock闭了闭眼睛，张开嘴的同时睁开眼，视野内满满都是他伴侣泛着潮意和暗光的肌肤，慵懒而餍足的姿态，唇角似笑非笑的轻佻弧度，亮蓝色的双瞳中混杂着仍未彻底消散的情欲和轻微不满的恼意，像是两枚燃烧着的钴。

他一瞬间忘记了自己刚刚在脑内迅速组织好的语句，大脑不合逻辑地决定为眼前的景色腾出全部的空间。他咔地一声合上嘴，完全没注意到自己牙齿猛然撞在一起带来的酸痛。

Jim甚至真的为此咯咯地笑出了声。

"无话可说了指挥官？你还有五十秒呢。"

Spock勉力向自家气人的伴侣投掷了一个瞪视。

Jim抬手回了个飞吻。

强迫自己有些死机的大脑重启，为了避免二次伤害，Spock合乎逻辑地偏过头垂下视线。

"我…刚刚的举动确实不是我最为明智的时刻之一。我为我造成的不快向你致歉，Jim。"

瓦肯人特有的认真和过于人类的诚恳瞬间打消了Jim本就不算严重的恼意，Spock肃穆的态度让原本旖旎的氛围有些许的滞涩。在心底里叹口气，Jim撑起身将自己挪到了爱人身前跪坐在床边，想要像往常一样用他一贯擅长的轻巧调笑缓和一下凝成胶体的气氛。但是Spock抢先一步继续低语，视线刻意地偏向一侧的地板，不肯对上那双专注而摄目的蓝。

"我清楚地知晓你超乎常人的才干和非凡的指挥能力，舰长。你善于发现我们大多数人会忽略的细微之处，并能够以一种独一无二的思维方式加以运用。你总能够用你聪颖，灵活的头脑和乐观，坚定的信念带领我们从绝境里发掘出希望，你总是能完成那些即使统计学上讲成功率低于百分之五甚至百分之一的任务。我知道每一个你击败数据的数据，舰长。你远不止是够格或是能干，你……令人着迷。"  
他回想着一次又一次任务圆满完成或是危机完美解决的时刻，那个耀眼的人类或是站在万人瞩目的中心，或是隐于视线之外的角落，脸上绽开那种令人目眩神驰的笑，那种包涵着释然满足，又有些志得意满的笑靥。

而那纯然美好明媚的笑意总是成为大多数人们对于那些曾经危险的阴霾所能记住的唯一。不会有很多人在提起Narada战役时想起Kirk疲惫却挺拔的身姿下三根折断的肋骨和无数青紫发黑的挫伤，或是至少三次距离死亡仅有一线之隔的惨痛；而往后的任务里，他们也记不起甚至不会知晓那些数不胜数的伤痕，还有医务室里McCoy医生好几次濒临绝望却顽固执拗的吼叫。

但是Spock记得。他怎么可能不记得。他记得那此刻光滑依旧的金色肌肤上曾经印刻下的每一丝鲜血淋漓，微不足道抑或可怖致命；他记得枯坐在病床边时因感同身受或是更甚的痛苦而紧缩成一团的心脏酸胀疼痛地颤动，强迫自己去聆听他的直属长官/挚友/手足/恋人/唯一——T'hy'la——那微弱的仿佛下一刻就会消失的呼吸和心跳；他记得这人精疲力竭时苍白失色的面颊和双唇，琉璃般清澈明亮却难掩虚弱疲倦的蓝眼睛镶嵌其上，衬得那面容仿佛一只精致薄脆的陶瓷娃娃。

睫羽轻颤着，他做了一次静默的深呼吸，那道迟缓的吐气近乎一声因无能为力而软弱破碎的叹息。

他不认为这个人类是脆弱的。他有着强大的心灵和头脑，强健的肌体和优秀的技巧，永不屈服的坚定意志让他的心脏总会顽强而固执地击溃一次又一次降临在头顶的死亡。

"我道歉，舰长，"他的双手负在身后紧握成拳，声音挣扎着维持平静淡然的表象，却终究无法在心意互通的伴侣面前藏住那缕几不可闻的恐惧。"我的指责和担忧…是不合逻辑的。"

Jim仰着头有点惊悸和呆滞地盯住他，然后眨眨眼定了定神。那双素来敏锐的眼已捕捉到了自己所需要了解的全部信息。Jim呼了很长的一口气，似乎是在为接下来会出口的言辞做着准备。接着他跪在床边直起身，直到自己的目光和对方低垂的眼眸平齐，才伸出手小心翼翼地抚上Spock的脸颊。

"嘿，看着我。"

半瓦肯并没有应声而动，人类也就只单手贴着他的脸庞，并不去逼迫，安静而体贴地等待着。察觉到这点，Spock终于转过头，被疼痛的回忆牵扯得空茫的双眼撞进那一对坚定又真挚的蔚蓝中间。

"这没关系的，没什么不合逻辑的——我知道，我都明白的。"

并没有任何评判的审视或是不满的谴责，只是温柔的安抚和那种全心全意的理解。这让半瓦肯瞬间松懈下来，伸手将他温暖的人类用力搂进怀里，尽可能地让彼此的每一寸肌肤紧密相贴，以对方相较于自己略低的体温来舒缓胸腔和侧腹里无端灼热的闷痛。

Jim顺从地融进他的怀抱，尖俏的下颏戳进他锁骨处精巧的凹陷里，毛茸茸的金发蹭在他的脸颊上，嘴唇贴在Spock的颈动脉上有点含糊地轻声低喃。

"该道歉的是我才对。"

Spock没回声，片刻后贴着Jim坚决地摇了摇头。

"Spock，"Jim稍稍向上仰起头，下巴搭在对方的肩膀上，音色低哑，声响不大，但是绝对清晰，一字一字咬得很认真。"我这性格讲得好听是英勇无畏，不过我自己也清楚其实就是鲁莽冲动而已。我做事只盯着我想要的那种结果，从来不愿去考虑负面的影响或是失败的结局，又习惯本能地听凭直觉行动。再加上，你知道的，我小时候的那些破事，所以…会对我的船员们过保护，就尤其不会在意将自身的安危纳入考量之中。这或许能勉强算是个不错的舰长，但绝对是最为差劲的情人，更不必说伴侣了。"

Spock想要反驳，但Jim听起来并没有说完的意思，他也只得勉强便咽回了他将将脱口而出的辩词。

"但是Spock，你瞧，这是我的天性之一，而且这么多年来我也还没真的把自己弄死——好吧Khan那次除外——而这绝不可能真的仅仅只是纯粹的运气使然。我确实莽撞，但绝不会是无谋；我顺应直觉，但并不是随心所欲肆意妄为。最重要的是，我还有你，还有Bones他们呢。"

Jim若有所思地翻捡着自己的回忆，语气沾染上笑意，声音轻快了不少。

"你知道，自从咱们合作的第三个任务之后，我就隐约知道你总是会拦住我——虽然我那时更多地是在愤恨气恼你用那些规章条例搞得我束手束脚——但我知道你绝对不会让我真的冲下悬崖；而第五次任务后，我就基本上确信自己可以毫无保留的将自己的性命安危交付于你照看了。啊，听起来果然很不负责的样子……不过重点是，我知道你会在我的不计后果酿成惨剧之前制止住我的冲动，然后用你那些精准计算出的数据和板板整整的逻辑化解我的愚蠢和错处。当然我今后也会多加注意，尽力去改一改大意冲动不顾自身的坏习惯，就算只是为了不让你再三天两头地盘踞在Bones的医疗室情绪失控。而且…呃……唔。"

经过与人类长时间的相处，(尤其是这一只，他可是花了不少心思钻研琢磨Jim的一言一行一举一动)，Spock可以自信地从这人突兀的语焉不详之中辨认出那缕尴尬和羞怯的情绪——他那一贯没羞没臊的伴侣听起来正罕见地不好意思着。他稍微松开怀抱，退后一点想要与Jim对视。而Jim却趁此机会贴着Spock的身躯滑落，跪坐下来，胳膊松松地圈着半瓦肯的腰，双腕交叠扣在Spock的尾椎上，脸埋在半瓦肯胸前，含混不清地吞吞吐吐。

"而且……我是说，或许我以前有过自毁倾向我也不确定因为我从没认真对待过那些心理测试题——重点是，我现在差不多肯定我没有这种东西了，我是说，我不想死——当然身为舰长我随时都有为舰队和船员和你们捐躯牺牲的觉悟——我只是——我的意思是说——活着很好，因为只要可以的话——我想要，想要每天睁开眼，都能看到你安然无恙地在我身边。"

Spock抬手，一手轻触那对滚烫嫩红的圆润耳廓，另一手将指尖埋进那丛毛茸茸的金发里。那团蓬乱的金色僵了僵，接着自然地顺势蹭进他的手心里。

半瓦肯放任自己在心底满足地叹了口气，放任自己将那些充满爱意的触碰落在伴侣晕染着一层浅绯色的后颈和肩背肌肤上。

他们在渐渐重新暧昧起来的空气中安适无声地享受了一阵子这种甜美舒适的亲昵。两个人都不是很想动，所以Spock还是站在床前，随意地揉捏着人类仍红得通透的耳朵；Jim跪坐在床边，搂着Spock的腰，手指心不在焉地轻敲着他的后背，垂着头用脸颊贴在半瓦肯坚实的胸肌上无意识地轻轻磨蹭。

"那个……Spock。"

"是的，Jim？"

Jim似乎仍然有些难为情——认真谈感情时他总是如此，甚至衬得平日里极度压抑情感的半瓦肯反倒显得更为坦荡自如一些。他垂着头，声音听起来有点闷闷的。

"我刚才也没真的在生你的气，你知道，我就是……想听你说点好听的。"

"'好听的'？"

Jim磨蹭着把头埋得更低，在Spock的怀里蜷得更紧，后颈和耳尖简直红得发亮。他这下意识的小动作显得可爱又脆弱，赤裸裸不设防地置在Spock面前，惹得瓦肯人心里登时泛起一阵柔软又毛绒绒的暖意。Jim侧了侧头，嘴唇贴着他的右乳动了动，温暖湿润的吐息撞在周围略微敏感的肌肤上——现在Spock要非常努力才能集中起精力去分辨自家伴侣呜噜呜噜的嘟囔。

"就，你知道的。整艘星舰甚至整个宇宙里，我最想得到的就是你的认可。你既不会去假意逢迎，也足够了解真正的我…而且我相信你永远不会真的像人类一样只是因为我们的关系才对我大加赞美。所以，嗯。我其实，刚刚，其实本来就是想听你多夸夸我。"

"…………啊。"

Spock原本正心不在焉地抚摸着那堆毛茸茸的头毛，听到这里时手上的动作顿了一顿，手指滞在Jim头顶。静默了几秒，他温声开口，一边又继续那种下意识的，轻柔的抚弄。

"你其实并不需要我或者任何人的肯定来证明自己的优秀，ashayam。不过我很荣幸并乐于随时为你提供这种认可。"

Jim支吾几声，催促一般用埋在Spock怀里的脑袋轻轻拱了拱。

"正如我刚才所说的那样，你是一个极为优异出色，极为令人着迷的个体，Jim。你是一个认真负责，亲切友善的舰长，一位忠实可靠，细心体贴的挚友，一个热情真挚，经验丰富的爱人。你学识广博，涉猎广泛，聪颖，坚定，勇敢，敏感，乐观，对万事万物满怀好奇，富有同理心，尊重并珍视生命，具有极高的道德水准。恕我无法仅用只言片语详尽概括出你全部的美好品质，Jim。如你需要，我可以明日就此上交一份不少于八千词的详细说明。"

"不不不不用了！"Jim一下子抬起头，浓重的玫瑰色从面颊一路烧到胸膛，宝石蓝的双眼里溢满了受宠若惊的无措，短暂的对视间直愣愣地扑进Spock的瞳眸里，深啡色的眼里写满了认真，掺杂着只肯露给伴侣的柔软，像是一杯温暖甜美的热巧克力。

Jim立时招架不住这般珍视慎重的凝视，啪地重新低下头把脸死死埋进对方炙热的怀里。一秒钟后，实在没忍住，一面搂着Spock舍不得撒手，一面像只树袋熊一样沿着Spock的躯干磨磨蹭蹭着爬上去，直到自己完全直起身回到刚才对话时的高度，才迅速伸出双手捧住Spock的脸，对准半瓦肯那处看起来总是微微上翘的嘴角黏糊糊又热辣辣地吻了上去。

两人难分难舍地亲了好长一会儿，然后Jim终于气喘吁吁地退开一点，心满意足地滑下去，坐回自己的脚踝上。心态通过一个湿吻终于平复了个七七八八，顿觉自己刚刚那一连串的举动实在是有够少女。为补救自己的一时失态，Jim稍微清清嗓子，开始把话题往他熟稔的领域里带。

"你刚刚落了很重要的一点。我还长得很好看。我有一张帅气的脸。"

"………是的，你的外表高度赏心悦目，各处身材比例趋近完美的Φ值。你的容貌色彩饱和度很高，这在美学意义上具有极高的欣赏价值。"

"还有还有，"Jim搂着Spock，仰着脸用湿润闪亮的蓝眼睛盯住他。"我完美的屁股——你最爱它了。"

半瓦肯的颧骨和耳尖浮上一抹浅浅的绿意，显然是对这一话题极为不适，但是对着伴侣期待的眼神，即便明知对方是在作弄自己，却也还是硬着头皮接了下去。

"……你的臀部形状圆润优美，结实挺翘，手感上佳……瓦肯人没有特定的偏好，所以'最爱'是不合逻辑的。然而，如果必须从你的外形中选出一项最令我着迷的一项，那么这个…部位。并不会是我的答案。"  
"扯淡。明明刚才你还又揉又捏地爱不释手呢。"

Spock整张脸都涨得青翠欲滴，他强压下自己不合逻辑的羞耻和尴尬，语调平平地继续。

"并不。相较于此处而言，我承认我更偏好你的双眼，Jim。它们除了能够在不同条件下呈现出超过二十种色值不尽相同的蓝色，并且每一种都令人惊叹之外，还曾多次让我在不同的境况下体悟到了你真实的思绪所在。多数时候它们会在传递给我最为可靠的信息，甚至是一些你所不欲让我或是其他人知晓的部分。"

Jim眼中习惯性下意识地闪过一丝紧张防备，不过那很快就被轻松的调笑取代。而在Spock眼中，这就意味着Jim并不怎么在意Spock可以像是看穿一块透明铝一样轻易看穿他的所思所想。

"哇哦，看看我们发现了什么？一个善于辨识情感的瓦肯人。"

Spock纵容了伴侣并无恶意的调侃，眼底透着些不易察觉的笑意，一本正经地回复道。

"只是你的情绪，ashaya。它们并不是全然无序的。我只需要发挥身为科学官的特长，推理假设，耐心求证，细致观察。只要投入足够多的精力，总是有规律可循的。"

Jim瞪大眼睛看着他，半晌有点呆呆地"哦"了一声。

Spock忍不住轻轻勾了勾嘴角。

Jim吃到了甜头——他从来不知道自己的瓦肯伴侣如此擅长甜言蜜语——耐不住脸上绽开一个甜甜的傻笑，他又戳了戳Spock。

"接着说，你还看上我哪点了？"

Spock不假思索，张口即是。

"你的声色清亮悦耳，你在57种不同场合下所展现出的至少62种不同的笑容都极其迷人——以及，最重要的，你的心神意识，T'hy'la。你的katra。它很美。而如同它一样，无论客观上存在多少不完美之处，你之于我而言即是完美。"

Jim俯身将一枚响亮的吻印在他侧腹急促振动的心脏之上。他明亮的蓝眼睛里浮现出酒醉般醺然的愉悦，显然正乐得晕陶陶的。

"还有什么想说的嘛？"

Spock歪着头沉吟了一下。反正今晚他似乎已经用光了今年份袒露情感的额度——要是再算上三周前和Jim表白的份，他这个月说不准已经把明年的额度都透支干净了。他确信自己已经说了足够多的溢美之词了——尽管他当然还可以继续，不过，他觉得应该还有Jim更想听到的话。

他低头望进那双蔚蓝里，那句话便自然而然地脱口而出。

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."

Jim眨眨眼，然后又一次地垂下头埋进爱人温热的怀抱里，一手无意识地摩挲着Spock的腹肌和腰侧心脏所在之处，低低地嗯了一声。接着他小小声的哼唧了一句，不过确信瓦肯人那超乎寻常的听力能够捕捉得到。

"也爱你，pointy。"

Spock并拢食中二指，吻上Jim的太阳穴，右眼，和随即迎上来的指尖。

片刻。

"Spock？"

Jim的声音闷闷地从Spock的胸前传来。

"怎么，ashayam？"

Jim抬起头，亮晶晶的蓝眼睛里再度闪现出促狭的笑意。他翘起嘴角勾出一个诱人的弧度，慵懒地半眯着眼睛送上一个挑逗的眼神，开口时的语调是漫不经心的随意寻常。

"你的老二戳到我的胸口上了。"

"…………"

Jim哈哈大笑，眼角都泛起了水波一样的细纹。他刻意眼帘半阖地向上看进爱人透着些窘迫的眼睛里，两汪水蓝透过浓密的金色睫羽散射出摄人心魄的颜色，漂亮得紧。几支圆润灵巧的手指不由分说地圈住了Spock半勃的性器，金发的人类不自禁地舔了舔唇角，眼里仍漾着一些纯然愉悦的笑意。

"别担心，宝贝儿。我会帮你解决这个的。"

Spock张开嘴，然而那些来不及出口的言辞全被Jim做的那个完美的深喉噎了回去。他的大脑出现了不足半秒的空白，猝不及防又过于强烈的快感成功地从他嘴里逼出了一声低促的喉音。他下意识地伸出手摸向Jim的后脑勺，本能地想要制止对方以找回自控。原想揪住那些短短的暗金色发丝将他拉开，没料想Jim却心领神会地先他一步用自己的左手将他的手拦截在半空，自然而然地与其十指相扣，轻轻捏了捏示意对方放轻松只管享受就好。他的右手仍松松地圈在对方肿胀的性器底部无法完全被吞进嘴巴的部分，代替唇舌充满技巧地用指腹轻轻搔刮揉捏着。

Spock闷哼一声，全身的神经都放松地啜饮着伴侣意图取悦他而制出的强烈快感。他有点点恍惚地盯着自己的阴茎在伴侣色泽艳丽的唇瓣间滑蹭着进出，柔软的舌打着转地在他敏感的头部来回舔弄。Jim没忘了正与自己十指纠缠的那只手，指尖有一下没一下地在他的右手手背上画着圈。方才还对瓦肯人体质来说较为凉爽的室温似乎被他下腹处开始升腾扩散至四肢百骸的欲求和燥热熏蒸得直线上升，没了言语充斥，舱室里炙热的静默将那些淫靡黏腻的啧啧水声凸显得尤为情色，同时也将他情难自禁时流泻出的每一丝沙哑急促的喘息或低吟都放大到清晰可闻。他下意识地抬起那只木楞楞地垂在身畔的左手，用手背紧紧抵住嘴唇，将那些细微的声响滞在咽喉和舌尖。

察觉到了伴侣刻意的安静，Jim微微松开嘴吐出半瓦肯的硬挺后撤。津液，前液以及瓦肯人特有的那种用作润滑的分泌液混在一起，在挺立的墨绿色性器顶端和湿润的殷红色唇角牵出一道淫靡的线。他那双摄人又动人的蓝眼睛热切地盯住他家瓦肯人那对强自克制的深啡色双眸，颜色稍浅的舌尖迅速地从泛着水光的唇瓣上从左至右由上到下仔仔细细地舔了一遍，有意无意地勾断了那条银线。

Spock的喉结轻轻动了动，墨黑的瞳孔倏地收缩又扩散，视线粘在人类嘴部，跟着掠过的舌尖一起将那两瓣柔软的唇用力舔过一遍。Jim在那道隐忍而又贪欲的目光下性奋得不行，勉勉强强才止住自己那一瞬轻微的战栗。金发的人类无耻地将自己那对婴儿蓝睁得溜圆，摆出一副最为纯真无辜的神色的同时却又哼出一句最为淫荡渴切的呻吟。Spock眸色一沉，抿紧唇看着身下这个没完没了地撩拨自己的人类，眼底暗含一丝警告。Jim看得分明，却还是不知死活地偏过头伸出舌头，眨巴着眼睛舔上对方已经完全勃起挺立的性器，从底端开始，认认真真地将上面残余的那些透明的混合物舔舐干净，接着舌头一卷合上嘴，咽部发出了轻微的，液体吞咽时的那种咕噜的声响。

Spock就被击溃似的，瞬间合上了眼帘。他放弃抵抗一般呻吟出声，性器抵着下腹跳动了一下，动用了全部的意志力才堪堪忍住直接高潮射在伴侣喉中或是面上的欲望。

Jim心满意足地直起身，开开心心地把脸埋进自家瓦肯的肩窝里蹭了蹭。他这会儿挺想吻他的——虽说对人类较为迟钝的味蕾而言他一直觉得Spock的东西基本没什么味道，至少是没有人类那种浓厚的腥麝味，所以说起来Jim本人还是蛮喜欢他家瓦肯那种浅浅淡淡的微苦微涩微甜的味道——但是Spock对于尝到自己的味道这事儿一向没什么热情。因此Jim只是用自己的食指和中指勾起对方的食中二指轻轻磨蹭，满足于一个没那么热烈但同样美好惬意的瓦肯吻。

"到床上去，"Jim整个人贴在Spock身上猫一样扭动磨蹭着，凑近他最喜欢的尖耳朵旁边喃喃低语，因为情动而略微粗重潮湿的喘息打在半瓦肯敏感的耳尖上，诱人的浅绿色惹得他忍不住轻轻舔咬了几口。"躺着。我想骑你。"

Spock呼吸一滞，猛地抬起手一把扣住Jim的后脑勺制住他的动作，然后便凶狠地吻了上去。Jim有点惊讶地哼出一个气音，很是受用地在对方用力吮着他丰润的下唇时发出了一些听起来很是惹人喜爱的小声音。Spock将它们尽数吞进嘴里，松开那瓣微微肿胀的唇，舌尖毫不客气地叩开闭合的齿列，气势汹汹地舔进对方的口腔，完全没在意那个自己平时不怎么得意的味道。Jim只犹豫了一瞬，见Spock是真的不在意，立刻顺从地放松下来，然而未等他回应，Jim就感到两支温热的指尖点上了自己右侧的太阳穴，在他反应过来Spock想要做什么之前，一簇簇沸腾的欲望直接冲了进来，顺着神经嚓地烧进了他的脑髓里。

Jim推开Spock喘了一大口气，刚想要嗔责对方作弊，就被捏着后颈按回了原来的位置，重新陷入那个热情的亲吻里。主导权一点点向对方那边溜走，两个人嘴上又谁也占不到便宜，人类便也生出一点投机取巧的小心思，一只手抓着Spock的上臂，另一只手偷偷摸摸地向下摸，试图将对方亟待喷发的性器握进手心里。然而他毕竟比不上瓦肯人那样熟悉一心多用的技能，Spock轻而易举地截住了那只意图使坏的手，另一手松开Jim的后颈，紧贴着脊椎一路向下划，在Jim意识到大事不好用力推了推他断开这个吻的同时，将食指不由分说地插进了自家伴侣仍微微湿润的后穴，熟门熟路地摸到了那个敏感的腺体按了下去。

Jim脊背一抖，扬起头发出了一声低哑的呜咽。Spock也不再执着于吻住他，相较于人类稍微粗砺一些的舌面用力舔舐过眼前修长的颈项，从锁骨中央一路吮吻至颌骨下的动脉。人类的肌肤尝起来柔软潮湿，咸津津的；Spock吞咽了一下，食指在暖热紧致的后穴里搅了搅，浅浅地抽插了几下，Jim又一次地推了推他的肩膀，颤着声呜呜地呻吟。半瓦肯于是最后一次抿住凸起的喉结，在上面印下一个微微发红的咬痕，才满意地撤出手指，放开了他的手腕。

他火辣的人类伴侣失却了刚刚挑逗他时那种洋洋自得的游刃有余，有点失焦的眼睛像是飘着薄雾的海面，绯红从颧骨一路烧到耳尖。用眼睛恣饮着面前自家伴侣这副可口的模样，Spock的嘴角勾起一个几不可见的弧度，流露出一点点轻微的得意自满。人类仍小口小口轻轻喘息着，他倾身将一个爱怜的吻印在对方的唇角，然后贴着对方身侧跪上床，大大方方地在较为整洁的那一侧躺下。Jim眨眨眼睛回过神，回头用笼着水雾的蓝眼睛瞪了他一眼。半瓦肯幽深的眼底里满溢着的欲望间掺进一丝笑意，神色无辜地歪了歪头。

挑衅。

Jim暗自磨了磨后槽牙，绽开一个蜜糖一样甜美的微笑翻身跨坐到Spock身上。就算Spock才是较为年长的那个，但是依瓦肯人的天性而言，在Jim已经可以让床伴爽到哭出来的时候半瓦肯恐怕连自慰都没有过呢。这才交往不到一个月就想在床上折腾得他还不了手？笑话。Jim左手探出去摩挲着对方精致细长的手指，另一手在对方赤裸的胸腹间划下一串轻若羽毛般的抚摸和触碰，浅尝辄止的快感成功地在对方的皮肤下燃起一阵阵渴望。Jim看着半瓦肯逐渐加重的喘息，维持着嘴角甜蜜的微笑，收起在对方身上流连的那只手，将那些轻巧的爱抚落在了自己身上。他微微扬起下巴睨视Spock暂且平静的表情，将右手的手指含进嘴里濡湿，吐出来的时候柔软的舌尖依旧缠绵地附在手指上，尽责地在上面涂满亮晶晶的口水。然后他将那些湿漉漉的指腹按在了自己挺立的乳尖上，并不温柔地对那两个敏感的凸起又揪又捏的，咬着唇哼出几声低促的呻吟，漫不经心地玩了一阵。

不想打乱伴侣的节奏再一次地惹他不开心，Spock没有出声催促他，只是将空闲的那只手有些不确定地抚上了Jim的腰侧，见没有遭到反对，便滑到了那两瓣挺翘柔韧的臀上肆意抚弄揉捏起来。Jim动了动，换用两膝支撑自己，以便让身下那根挺立的性器滑进自己的臀缝里，他放开了自己已经有点红肿的乳尖，直接圈起手握住了自己同样硬挺的阴茎。Spock凝视着他身上的这个人类缓缓地摆了摆腰肢，接着开始以一种磨人的速度动了起来——向前操着自己的拳头，向后磨蹭着他的阴茎，因着性奋的燥热下意识地舔着嘴唇，低低地呼出愈发急促的喘息。纵使瓦肯人拥有绝佳的自制力，在自家可口诱人的伴侣不间断的撩拨之下也已经濒临极限了。Spock突然扬起手将一记响亮的拍击落在人类挺翘的臀瓣上，Jim扭了扭，惹来了另一下的拍打。Spock在Jim的屁股上连着拍打了四五下，直到Jim忍不住呜咽出声，掺了点鼻音的呜鸣听起来隐隐有几分撒娇的意味。Spock深吸一口气，声色喑哑地开口。

"Jim。"

被点名的人类仍维持着与Spock的对视，他看着那个冷静自持的瓦肯人在自己的动作下一点一点失掉逻辑的束缚，一点一点染上兽性的欲望，那简直比任何爱抚都能令他性奋的难以自制，只想再推进一点，再多看到一点对方失控的样子。只有他看到过的失控的样子。不过这会儿他自己也已经有些忍不下去了，所以他放弃了脑子里那些继续挑逗的计划，就着对方蹭进自己臀缝间的粘液，Jim把手探到后面草草地扩张了两下，就扶着Spock硬挺多时的性器一口气坐了下去。

两个人同时呻吟出声，Jim最后那声呜咽的尾音都有点抖。虽说刚刚才做过一次，但是狭窄的甬道还是很难一下子就适应Spock超出常人的尺寸，况且这个体位又进得很深，后穴基本上是将粗大的性器完完全全地吃了进去。不过Jim并没有慢下自己的动作——他们这一晚上已经消耗了太多的时间在漫长的挑逗和前戏上，而且一场激烈的外勤任务又一场激烈的性事过后，他也实在是有些疲累了。他喘了一下，便用手支住身体，臀部上上下下地耸动起来。也没有特意调整角度对准自己的前列腺，因为只是那种被粗长的性器强硬地撑开然后彻彻底底地填满的感觉已经让Jim耐不住餍足地呻吟出声。

但是这还不够，至少是对Spock来说，只是呻吟出声还远远不能足够。他体内属于瓦肯远古时期残暴血性的控制欲叫嚣着让他将伴侣压在身下，用疼痛和快感挞伐他，征服他，直到这个人类只能被动地接受他的给予，直到他只能语不成句泣不成声地哀哀乞求。

不是今天。

并不处于pon farr期间的半瓦肯毫不费力地将心底的那只兽锁回意识最深处的那个阴暗的角落，他不会在理智尚存时如是对待他最为珍视的伴侣——即使Jim并不介意甚至偶尔欢迎他的这种失控——但他见不得他的伴侣受到哪怕一丝一毫的伤害痛楚。不过…他确实可以让Jim接受得更多。

Jim并没有真的直言命令Spock保持静止不许他动手动脚，所以Spock双手轻抚着伴侣圆俏的臀瓣和劲瘦的腰肢，一见有机可乘，便掐住Jim的腰臀制住了人类的动作。

"Spock？怎么——"

半瓦肯没有出声回复，只是将下身迅速调整好角度，对着记忆中那个腺体的位置狠狠地撞了上去。

"你在——呜啊！"

柔软的肠道猛地绞紧，Jim几乎是惊叫出声，确信自己找对了地方，Spock一面捉住Jim硬挺的性器熟练地套弄着，一面扶着Jim的腰对准刚刚的位置接连不断地用力顶弄起来。

"等——啊你别！停，停下……呜…放手啊啊啊啊………Spock！"

Jim被突然过分猛烈的快感刺激得浑身发软，尾椎上源源不断地涌上来的那种令人上瘾的酥麻感让他大脑一片空白，后腰和大腿根部的酸痛让他支撑自己的动作变得分外艰难，只得把自己交给Spock，让强壮的半瓦肯轻而易举地接过他的体重，抓着他的屁股按在他粗壮的阴茎上快速而有力地操弄着。

"嗯……好棒…再来…呜——"

Spock的操弄实在是舒服得紧，Jim在比毒品更甚的快感之下爽得彻底放弃了自己来的念头，玻璃糖球似的蓝眼睛被欲望和水汽染得更为甜美诱人，衬得眼角和面颊上的嫣红也生出了几分艳丽之感。他微微晃动腰肢，本能地迎合对方的动作。Spock发出一声粗哑的低吼，察觉到彼此高潮将近，他加快了手上套弄的动作，另一手又揽住Jim的脖颈将他拉下来，用对方最喜欢的那种方式吻住他的伴侣，下身保持同样的力度和速度一下一下撞进Jim体内深处。Jim在Spock的嘴里呜咽了一声，湿热紧致的甬道在粗大的性器上痉挛着缩紧，Spock吮咬着Jim的下唇，闷哼一声射进伴侣的身体里。Jim猛地弓起脊背，浑身不受控制地微微颤抖，张开嘴却没有发出任何声音，低头一口咬住Spock的肩膀，射在了对方的手心里。

Spock吻了吻人类有些潮湿的发顶，Jim哼了一声，将自己饱受蹂躏的屁股从半瓦肯的阴茎上撤开，在感到黏答答的精液顺着腿根流下去时畏缩了一下，然后整个人故意瘫在Spock身上放松下来，枕着他的肩膀找了个比较舒服的姿势趴着，心满意足地叹了口气。

Spock也不嫌他压着沉，伸手力度适中地帮他按摩着后腰和大腿上酸疼紧绷的肌肉。Jim这会儿只感到一阵轻松舒适的疲惫困倦漫上来，没几分钟就开始迷迷糊糊意识涣散。感觉差不多舒缓了伴侣大部分的不适之后，Spock低头在他昏昏欲睡的伴侣耳边问了一句。

"要我帮你清理吗？"

Jim的点头示意倒不如说是在Spock的肩膀上蹭了蹭撒娇，Spock有点无奈地抱起不愿意动弹的人类走进浴室帮他细细清理干净，然后将他直接抱进了他的舱室放在床上调低室温盖好毯子，自己则回到浴室里用声波浴简单清理了一下，到舰长的寝室麻利地换好被单之后，才回到爱人身边躺好。Jim早已陷入半梦游状态，但还是在Spock躺到床上后下意识地蹭进对方怀里。Spock心底飘起一阵暖融融的幸福感和满足感，一手搭在伴侣的腰间，他以一个瓦肯人能做到的最大限度的柔情蜜意，低下头拂开软软地垂在Jim额前的刘海，在他的眉间印下一枚吻，嘴角微翘着阖上了眼睛。

Jim"嗯"了一声，在枕头里蹭了蹭，睡意昏沉地小声开口，说话时因为困倦带了点鼻音，听起来含含糊糊的。

"Spock？"

"怎么了？"

"咱们以后可以每次意见不和的时候都拿到床上来吵吗？"

半瓦肯允许自己在温暖安详的黑暗中露出一个人类标准的微笑。

"睡吧，ashayam。"

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 一万八。终于写完了。_(:_」∠)_接下来我要清心寡欲几个月。来点清水小童话。  
> 应该能看出来半年前写得和现在写得…也不知道是不是退步了_(:_」∠)_  
> 写多了傻白甜的叽姆和气场碾压的大副，所以打算试着来一个能甜甜软软地撒娇的同时也能比较女王强势地撩拨勾人的小舰长(和由着他胡闹的大副)。以及主导权在双方之间换来换去的那种感觉。【果然写砸了因为似乎基本看不出来_(:_」∠)_】算是为以后写镜像做做基础(？)练习…如果觉得不好吃或者OOC…那么抱歉QwQ。


End file.
